regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect! The Two White Riders
it is a crossover between regular show and Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot When Mordecai and his friends (Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Thomas, Vincent & Dave) come to Bellwood to help Ben and Rook investigate and they saw aliens from undertown.Plus an unexpected invasion happen. Transcript *(This episode begins at Bellwood) *'Benson': Here we are you guys. Bellwood is a town. *'Mordecai': Yep. that's bellwood alright. *'Rigby': So what are going to do now, Benson? *'Benson': We we going to Mr. Smoothy. Let's go. *(At Mr. Smoothy, Mordecai and his friends are drinking some smoothies) *'Pops': This good smoothie. *'Skips': Yep. *'Dave': Hey look somethings says in a truck. *'Benson': Really? *'Vincent': Yeah can you read? *'Benson': "Max's Plumbing". *'Mordecai': We gonna follow them! *'Dave': How? *'Vincent': With these. *(Jazz, Blurr, Rodimus Prime, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Hot Shot, Jetstorm and Jetfire arrives) *'Mordecai': Optimus send you bots here? *'Jazz': Yes we are. ---- *'Carl Tennysom': (low growling) (slurping) Oh, Mr. Baumann. I could eat your ice cream all day long. So I think I will. *'All': Ew! That's disgusting! Horrible! Gross! *'Mr. Baumann': You've been re-eating the same ice cream for hours! It's disgusting-- you're out of here! *'Carl Tennyson': (gasp) You're right Mr. Baumann. Mustn't overdo a good thing. Well, I'll just be going. Just let me finish my Purple Flurp. (belching) (belching repeating) *'All': Gross. Stop. *'Mr. Baumann': Sweet mercy. (Mr. Baumann faint) ---- *'Carl Tennyson': Hi, Sandra. Remember how I promised I'd never be brought home by an angry mob again? *'Mr. Baumann': He disgusted all my customers, yeah. *'Tiffany': He gave us brain freeze. *'Cash Murray': He busted my skateboard, dude! *'J.T.': He said I was gonna to be "dust in the wind". *'Edward White': He made me smile and my dentures fell out. *'Mr. Webb': And... he threw a pie in my face! *'Sandra Tennyson': Chuckles You can't beat the classics. *'Mr. Webb': Growling *'Sandra Tennyson': All right, everyone. I'll handle things from here. *'Mr. Baumann': Somebody give me a ride home now. *'Carl Tennyson': Now, Sandra, I know it looks like I may have misused the power to control time and space for my own advantage, but on the positive side... *'Sandra Tennyson': Mm-hmm. *'Carl Tennyson': Ow! Honey, that's my ear. I use it to listen with. Ow! *back with mordecai *jazz: so optimus told us that we could protect you just in case something happens *mordecai: oh well that's find anyway *while at the moon... *barranco: guys report to me *king pig, bowser, andre,lord hater, mumm-ra,king k rool, skurvey, and skynet showed up *barranco: as you can see(shows the hologram while pointing at the red dots aparently using his metal stick) as you can see a hologram of bellwood our nemesises are their so we shall go to this dimension at once and take them down *andre: well how ar we gonna do that *barranco: well first we shall prepare the fleet then we teleport while using teleportation technology then finally make an invasion *king pig: i see now your talking (on speaker) this is king pig prepare an invasion on bellwood we are tracking down the heroes and the rest of millions of you that are nervous about failing the invasion stay at the moon *the fleet flies and then got teleported *back at bellwood... *mordecai: alright let's visit here for a while *sudennly they were surrounded by aliens *mordecai: let's take them down *they took down many aliens as possible but sudennly the fleet appeared *rigby: aww that one red eyed rabbid leader again *the ship send in escape pods then it send in dropships *mordecai: oh no this is bad the empire are here *they are sorrounded by rabbids,koopas,piggies,hoodlums,cybernies,kritters,lizards,and watchdogs. *peepers:(on lord hater's ship) this dimension is now the property of the empire and barranco *the raving drones appeared *titar: hello guys we meet again *mordecai: this is nothing but crap *at the park *gumball: ugghhh i'm so bored *darwin: me too *gumball:(sees a warning on his computer clicks the warning and the warning shows that the gang are prisonered by the empire) oh no the gang are in trouble we gotta save them *darwin: good idea *nicole: hey guys are the gang in under attack *gumball: yes and they are taken prisonered so we gotta save them *nicole: may i come *darwin: sure you can mom *soon they got teleported *back at bellwood again... *mordecai: this is bad the empire are here and they are here to invade by killing us *sudennly gumball darwin and nicole appeared *gumball: don't worry we're here *mordecai: guys how did you get here *gumball: we teleported to help you guys from danger *benson: how did you know *nicole: gumball;s computer shows us *benson: wow anyways let's beat up the empire *they attacked the empire but they was too many of them the gang hided in the dumpster *mordecai: wow there's too many of them *nicole:(whispers) please shut up that way they can;t hear us *mordecai: alright *peepers: where are they *klump: tecnicicly they somehow must of treat back to the park *skurvey: they probably left to the center of the gift shop *peepers: first of all if their in the give shop or treat back to the park it will only take hours not secs *at the inside of the dumpster *gumball:(whispers) mom before we get caught does this means we will die *nicole:(whispers) no gumball i promise nothing would happen to us *benson:(whispers) speaking of die we actually are if we don't get out of this thrashcan soon i can spell the bad smell *skips:(whispers) benson i don't think i could stand this much longer we are covered in junk and we would stand like this not unless you took a bath *peepers:(voice) hold on i think i hear something from the dumpster *skurvey:(voice) maybe it was your imagination *klump:(voice) or maybe it was a bug *peepers:(voice) it's not a bug i'm just going to check to see whats inside of the dumpster *gumball:(shivering) *nicole:(pets gubmall to cool him down) *mordecai:(also shivering while biting his finger feathers) *back outside from the dumpster *peepers: and i now see(opens the dumpster) HA!!! I GOT-(buts theres nothing there)....ya(closes the dumpster) well could've sworn their were in their *soon they left *back inside it's revealed that they were hiding in junk as they got out of the junk *mordecai: whew that was close hey where are the autobots *jazz: right here under ya'll *mordecai: oh *gumball: so um let's escape by using my teleporter back with the tennysons carl: ow quit it ow Sandra: not until you learn your lesson and-(sees a giant rabbid submarine ship)WHAT THE!?!?!? carl: okay I learn my lesson they got attacked by watchdogs and they captured carl to the dropship, then as they got in it the dropship got to the rabbid mother ship. Sandra: oh no back at the park the gang are backed to the park gumball: it feels good to be back mordecai: i know right benson: but what about bellwood we didn't stop the empire mordecai: deal with it besides the empire can't find us now at the ship above belwood carl was tied up in a chair soon barranco appeared barranco: alright now tell me where are mordecai and his friends carl: i don't know who are you talking about peepers,skurvey and klump appeared peepers: we can't find them sir they might be lost in bellwood barranco: well tell them to search for them peepers: yes sir back at the park again *'Vincent': Oh no. *'Dave': What's wrong? *'Vincent': Ben's father, Carl is dadnapped. gumball: huh who's carl mordecai: and who's ben back at the mother ship above bellwood lord hater:listen we don't want to hear your lies tell us the truth now if you don't I WILL LET MY BOSS BARRANCO!!!!!!!!!!! KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! carl: i still don't know what you are talking about barranco: alright then prepare to die (uses his lazer gun to aim at carl while charging his beam then the charge is full and kills carl) back wth mordecai and gumball mordecai: i still don't know who are tennysons gumball: yeah i still don't know them either vincent: well he was- sudennly they got attacked by rabbids and piggies then they captured mordecai,gumball,and nicole to the dropship and the drop ship got to the rabbid mother ship and the mother ship teleported to the moon at the prison room at the moon mordecai was waking upand sees gumball and nicole unconsious mordecai: guys wake up nicole:(woked up and had a headache) mordecai where are we mordecai: i don't know nicole gumball:(woked up and looks at mordecai)mordecai(looks at nicole) mom how did we get in here mordecai: their knock out gas that sprayed us must of somehpw knocked us out once after we're captured and been taken in this cell they see two gray rabbids as guards while guarding the cell mordecai:we need to kill these guards by getting out of here however theirs orange(fruit) orange: hey hey guys mordecai: orange your locked here too orange: well duh i decided to wonder what barranco is up to but i got caught at the cloning center and they locked me here too as well mordecai: speaking of wonder i need to call wander back at the park wander: you see sylvia this is how you do the splits sylvia:(haers wonder's phone ringing) um wander i think your phones ringing wander: hey your right i bets it's mordecai(anwsers the phone) hello it shows both of wander and mordecai mrdecai: hey wander wander: mordecai is that you hows it going mordecai: it's find but until the empire captured us so we need your help wander: don't worry i'll be on my way(ends the call) sylvia get the orbble juice they made an orbble got to space and got to the moon sylvia: now we need to rescue those guys soon they found a elevator sylvia: but first we need an elevator then find the prison room at the inside of the moon at the inside of the moon wander and sylvia got inside wander: wow sylvia this place is so amazing sylvia: tell me about it now we need to find the prison room and save those guys back at the mother ship again again barranco: WHERE ARE THEY!?!?!?!?(getss a transmission) hello pink:(com) this is pink we have captured mordecai gumball nicole and orange barranco: great i see you at the park to invade then(ends the transmission) abort mission everyone the half of the gang has been captured to the moon now let's go to the park and invade the ones are hiding in the bush are ben and rook as they were spyng on barranco soon the empire fleet teleported to the park back at the moon... sylvia: okay now we got to the prison room without being caught wander: they also said that their cell number was 231 sylvia: right 231 that is soon they got to 231,killed the guards,and freed mordecai,gumball,nicole,and orange mordecai: thanks for saving us wander: no problem now we need to get out of here sylvia sees some rabbid suits, and armor sylvia: but first we need some disquises out of suits and armor soon after they put of disquisies they felt like they were rabbids gumball:(helmet voice) um mordecai how are they gonna think we're part of the empire mordecai:(helmet voice) we can act natural they walked for a a while then they got outside and drive a dropship the gang:(take off their helmets) orange: man guys it was so hard to breathe in this helmet mordecai: don't worry once we get to the park and stop the empire we'll be safe back at te park again again the park was invaded by the empire *'Rigby': We need to stop the empire *'Audrey': How? *'Ben Tennyson': With this. All of us from Bellwood are here to help you to stop the empire. *'Mordecai': Come on! Let's get the empire! *'All': Yeah! *'Mordecai': Ready to save your father? *'Ben Tennyson': Yeah. barranco: what are you talking about I killed him cause he wouldn't tell us where you guys are so now that you guys escaped by wander and Sylvia we are going to capture you again and we're going to capture you two too later mordecai gumball Nicole wander and Sylvia were tookin as prisoners with hand cuffs on their rists Rigby: if you want to capture them Darwin: then you need to capture us too Rigby and Darwin:(realized that they said it) barranco: okay capture the other too also soon after that barranco with the prisoners have got to the dropship and get to the moon skips: well looks like we're doomed *'Ben Tennyson': No, we're not! a bunch of hoodlums and piggies aimed at the people of Bellwood barranco jr: and now the moment we've been waiting for(gets the heart of the park) the heart of the park IS NOW OURS!!!!!!!hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-(coughs heavily 3) man I need to becareful with my evil laughs but you people from Bellwood are doomed. the empire and barranco jr left to the ships with the heart of the park and the ships left to the moon *'Max Tennyson': Oh, no. Ben. This is Max. I'll send Gwen, Kevin, Zed and Lucy in. *'Ben Tennyson': Got it. *'Rook Blonko': Let's go. back at the prison level mordecai, rigby, gumball, darwin, nicole, wander and sylvia:(mordecai gumball and Nicole were resting while rigby Darwin wander and Sylvia trying to figure it out how to get out of here) Trivia *The return of Jazz, Blurr, Rodimus Prime, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Hot Shot, Jetstorm and Jetfire from Regular Animated. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes